Generally, seatbelt systems are provided within vehicle compartments to restrain passengers in the event of a sudden stop or collision. Seatbelt systems generally include a belt, a buckle, a latch slidably disposed on the belt and a retractor for providing tension to the belt. Typically, one end of the belt is affixed to the retractor with the retractor being disposed near the base of a vehicle seat. The other end of the belt is provided through a guide affixed near the top of the vehicle seat and ultimately affixed to the base of the seat, near the retractor, thereby vertically suspending the belt inside the vehicle. The latch is slidably disposed upon the belt and configured to insert into the buckle. The buckle is configured to receive the latch and affixed to the base of the seat opposite the retractor.
When the latch is engaged with the buckle, the belt is provided across the user's lap, diagonally across the user's chest and over the user's shoulder. This configuration is considered a three-point restraint (since the passenger is restrained at both sides of the waist and over one shoulder) and is common in most vehicles. This restraint configuration has proven affordable, effective, compact and easy to operate.
However, when the restraint is not in use, the latch, being slidable upon the vertically suspended belt, may be suspended within the vehicle compartment. Changes in vehicle movement (e.g., road bumps, sudden braking, acceleration, sharp turning, etc.) may cause the latch to vacillate and create undesired noise. For example, the unlatched belt may be hung vertically along the vehicle pillar, and the latch, being slideable along the belt, may be free to move, rattle or bump against the pillar as the vehicle moves. As vehicle cabins become increasingly quieter, the slightest noise may disturb a passenger's driving enjoyment. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that improve seat belt latch suspension within a vehicle.